My Heartache
by elf grrl
Summary: The war against Voldermort is deadly. Both sides are grasping for a foothold, He's is Draco, and what has the little Weasley girl got to do with that? This story is on pause, im sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Well, heres my first try at a fan fic. Wish me luck. Please review, I need to know if im loved, not for my sake, but for the little voice in my head... Yes Charm... Im working on it. ( Please Review, even crytasism) Coming Charm!

**Disclaimer:** Oh alas, the honour is not mine! I do not own the marvelous world of Hogwarts or the fantastic charactors in it. ( which is good for you cause I would just keep them to myself ) .lol.

**The Weaslettes Backbone**

Ginny Weasley ground her teeth. She had an inmistakeable urge to punch Harry sqaure in the nose. As he's ex-girlfriend she knew his faults more than anyone, but this one was blatingly obvious. Today what annoyed her more than the 2 times she'd walked in on Harry and Cho in a compromising situation, was the way the Ass was treating her brother Ron, like a doormat, as usual. Ron didnt seem to notice, though his friendship with Harry kept him in touch with the woman of his dreams (litrally) so perhaps there was reason behind his madness.

Unable to take Harrys usage of her brother any longer yet at the same time family bound not to destroy what ever chance he Ron with Miss Granger, Ginny stormed out. Muttering about the stupidity of men she was so distracted she crached full on into some one dresssed in fine Slythren clothes.

" Watch were your going, Weasley." The voice that could only be one wizard warned.

Ginny scowled. " Drop dead Malfoy. As if id have any more contact with you than could be avoided."

Draco smirked. " Well if your head was on your body rather then day-dreaming about Potty coming back to you maybe you would have seen me." Then he looked her over. " Though perhaps not, with that Weasley brain in your skull."

" Maybe if_ your _head wasnt so far up your own ass you would have seen _me._" she made a face. " Though maybe not. You are an inbred of couse."

Instead of responding with an insult, Draco looked impessed. " Hmm, when did the Weaslette grow a backbone?" He inquired.

" About the time the Ferret grew up." Ginny confessed moodily. She pushed past the tall boy, Making her way to the Great Hall.

Draco watched her go with amazement mixed with anger hed been out done. Perhaps he'd been overlooking the littlest Weasley a little to long.

It wasnt until shed reached the Great Hall and sat that shed fully realised what shed done. Shed out insulted Draco the worlds best. The thought lifted Ginnys spirits margenlly, that is until The-Boy-Who-Lived and followers entered the Hall as well. The dull thud of the same spirits hitting the ground was audiable only to Ginny, but audiable all the same.

" No dont worry Cho, Ron will get the drink for you, wont you Ron?" she heard Harry assure his bitch girlfriend.Ron nodded and headed to the kitchen. He paused as he passed Ginny and they caught eyes.

' Dont.' Ginny mouthed. Ron made a pleading face. In responce she only look discusted." Your pethetic" She muttered.

Shoulders slumped, Ron moved on in the direction of the kitchens.

When Ginny looked up again, she met Harrys eyes. The youth winked. Making a face she marched out of the Hall quickly. The urge to slog the prick fighting her control once more.

She paused in the Entrance Hall, wondering where she could go. Hermione would be in the library but Ginnys anger included her too. If she wasnt so dense maybe Ron could actually get away from his virtual slavery before it killed him. Hagrid would be no help either. Harry had him wrapped around his little finger. The giant dope actually told him about Ginnys fears that Harry was being unfaithful. Jerk.

That left almost nowhere for her to go for peace and quite. Then she remembered the place she had gone to cry over Harry when shed caught him snogging Cho in Hogsmead. As she headed to the room of Requirment, she wondered what shed ever liked about the git in the first place. It didnt shock her to find she could no longer remember.

She pushed open the door with a sigh. " What the Hell are you doing here!" She demanded.

" Could ask the same of you Freckles, though maybe i really dont want to know."

Uncotrollable tears sprouted. " Sorry to taint your presence Malfoy. Next time give a girl some warning and she'll stay out of your way." Ginny spun on her heel to leave.

" Wait, whats wrong?" Draco heard himself ask.

" Why? So you can tease me about it?" she asked witout turning around. " Id rather keep it a secret thanks."

There was a clunk noise as Draco put down his glass of Firewhisky. " Come and tell me you dolt."

Ginny slowly turned and through the tears Draco could still see her firery determination." I dont beleive you would keep it a secret." She told him. " I could never trust a Malfoy. Not after what your father did to me."

Dracos eyes flinched, that was all but it made Ginny move back a bit. Maybe she put Draco and his father in the same catergory for to long.

" Im not my father Red. I give you my word what you tell me will be kept a secret."

Ginny looked thoughtful, then finally smiled. " Do you have anymore Firewhiskey?"

Draco grinned broadly. It looked perculiar until Ginny realised why, there was no dislike in it at all.

" So Potty isnt such a goody after all." Draco commented. " Why did you let him treat you like that?"

" What could I do?" Ginny immediatly objected, obviously the question had been asked inside her mind alot. " I could never do that to Ron."

" Hmmmm." Draco commented. He was holding Ginny loosley from where shed leant on him and cried. " This is a mess youve gotten yourself into, isnt it."

Ginny nodded. " I can deal with it. I ... I just need to cry evrey now and again."

Draco knew that that was just her way of justifying herself for clinging to him like that, but he let her keep it. He himself had needed to retreat evrey now and then.

" Thankyou for not teasing me." She finally said after a quite long moment. " Im sorry im such a-"

Draco cut her off. " 1st rule. Dont ever apolagise. At least not in words."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. " 1st rule of what exactly?" She inquired.

" Getting over that prick the fun way." Draco grinned mischeiviosly. " Are you in for it?

" I guess so..." Ginny said obviously wary. " How?"

Draco stood up and held out his hand. Ginny took it and he pulled her to her feet. He led her out of the Room and to the Great Hall. " Watch." He offered.

Harry was no longer there and Ginny was greatful, but what exactly did Draco have in mind? How could she get Harry out of her mind here?

She was curious though, as to what Draco Malfoy did for fun. She hoped whatever he had planned wasnt some cruel joke on her. This thought another, more curious thought entered her mind. Why the hell didnt she think of this when she was cuddled into his chest not 30 minutes before?

She watched Draco stalk across the room to behind Pansy Parkinsons chair. He leant in and whispered something in her ear. Pansy laughed with mirth and stood. Draco took her hand and guestured for Ginny to follow. Frowning the griffindor followed them. They were headed to the library.

When Ginny got there a firm hand took hers and pulled her to one side into the aisle for Herbs. She made a strange noise and almost screamed until she realised it was Draco. He grinned, seeing her shock. " You were going to wreck it." He explained.

Ginny looked around. " What are you planning?" She asked. Draco put a finger to his lips and pointed over her shoulder. Ginny turned to look where he pointed. She gasped. Pansy was talking to Blaise Zabini behind Hermione and at the same time leaning close enough to drop a folded up peice of parchment into her pack.

" Its signed with your brothers name." Draco whispered in her ear. Making Ginnys spine tingle.

" What does it say?" She asked quietly.

" Something youll like." He promised. " I was planning it as a prank but from what youve told me it might be kind of helpful."

Ginny frowned. " Helpful?"

Pansy led Blaise off out of the room. Hermione soon sighed and lifted her bag onto the table redy to put her novel into. She paused obviously seeing the note. Ginny watched with intrest, a thrill overcoming her. Dracos face was beside her own, she could feel his breath against his neck, and found with surpise she liked it. Not that she liked liking it at all.

Ginny saw Hermiones lips moving and thanked Fred silently for teaching her how to read lips.

' My Hermione.' Hermione read. ' I cannot live another day without you. I can only hope that you feel the same way about me. Please, know that I truly do love you. Love, Ronald Weasley.'

Ginny shifted back a little as Hermione blushed. Ginny smiled, taking this as a good sign. She suddenly noticed how close Draco was to her. She also blushed. Hermione ran from the room immediatly, her bag and book forgotten. " There. Helpful." Draco told her. He didnt move though. He stayed perfectly behind Ginny. His breath on her neck like a welcome carress.

" Thank you Draco." Ginny finally said. " It was helpful"

" Why arnt we moving?" Draco whispered.

" I dont know." Ginny confeessed. Though she did know. Or she thought she did. She moved out of Dracos shadow and turned to look at him.

His emrald eyes were smiling." Ginny?" He asked.

Ginny closed the gap between them quickly. Draco embraced her with shock as her lips touched his and shock was drowned out by a bolt of pure bliss. Ginny nearly fell back at the force of it but found she darent break the connection. If she did Draco would look at the redhead once and either laugh at her stupidity or run away screaming, limbs flailing wildly ...(erm...sorry)

Breath solved the problem for her however and she returned her tongue to her own mouth and stepped back quickly. " ...oops. I didnt mean to do that." She said and rushed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Heres Chapter 2, Charms been buggin me to get it out so here it is. Feel free to read and review. Please, she's haunting me. Yes Carm! Im coming! Dont know how muc longer I can hold her of, so please, read & review, read& review. Mwa, luv and all that shit.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine. Not Charms either, though that little voice in my head is very talented.

**Ooops?**

Ginny sighed into her mug of hot chocolate. Draco was laying heavily in her mind. Why had she kissed him like that? Now shed had time to think about it she didnt know why. The Weasleys and the Malfoys never got along and Ginny had more of a reason than anyone to dislike them. Though somehow she thought Draco was diffrent, that he actually cared about things other than blood.

What the hell had she been drinking?

She smiled to herself as she remembered. _Firewhiskey. _She was new to the drink and obviously it had effected her mind.

" Whats got you so happy?" Ron asked sitting down beside her.

Ginny almost leapt out of her skin. " Ron!" She squealed. Then she calmed herself down. " You scared me. Have you seen Hermione lately?" She watched her brother slyly as a blush spread out under his freckles.

" I talked to her about an hour ago." He confessed.

" Oh? about what?" She asked.

Ron suddenly gaped at her. " It was you wasnt it?" He asked. " Id never been so glad to have a meddling little sister! She actually said yes!"

But Ginny was shaking her head. " It wasnt me, I just knew about it." She smiled then " But she said yes? Thats ausome!"

Rons blush deepened as he nodded.

" Can I beat up Harry now?" Ginny asked curiously.

Ron jumped " What? Why on earth would you want to bash up Harry?"

Ginny looked at Ron and sighed. She wasnt ready to tell Ron yet. _You were ready to tell Draco Malfoy. _Her mind objected. **FIREWHISKEY!** She forced herself to remember. " Nevermind." She told him. " So where is she now?"

" With the Ravenclaw Seeker, I think. She had to get a book that was all sold out in Diagon Alley."

Ginny nodded. " Are you taking her to Hogsmead?" She asked.

Ron nodded. " As soon as possible."

Ginny smiled glad things were working out from at least one of them. " Well I should go to the library. Snapell have my head if I dont get that stupid essay done for monday." She lied. The Room of Requirement was looking like a good place to vent her confusion. Though she wasnt sure she could go there with the worry of Draco being there still fresh in her mind. It had been almost 24 hours since their kiss but Ginny still hadnt figured it out yet. She wasnt ready to face the sexy blonde yet.

She left the Griffindor common room heading for the Great Hall watching her dragging feet. So of course she didnt notice the shadow thet covered her own and extended it dramatically. When the hand touched her shoulder she yelped and spun around. Only her feet didnt land exactly right and she immediatly fell on her backside.

Draco cocked his head to one side, a smirk on his face. " Your jumpy today Red." He commented.

Ginnys face grew hot." You startled me." She confessed, ducking her head to hide her blush. " What the hell were you thinking? Sneaking up on me like that?" She demanded.

Draco crossed his arms." I wasnt exactly sneaking Weasley." He told her." If you didnt have such cauliflower ears you would have heard me." He held his hand out to help her up.

Ginny took it." Ive always heard ferrets walk quiet. I didnt beleive it until now." She told him snidley, though her smile betrayed her joke." Hermione said yes to Ron." She confessed.

" Really?" Draco asked." What did he ask her?"

" Fine. Deny it all you want. It was still a nice thing to do."

" Nice, me?" Draco asked looking offended." Grow a brain."

Ginny smiled. She suddenly realised she still had hold of his hand and quickly released it." Sorry."

" For what?" Draco asked with a smirk.

" Your not mad?" She inquired." About what ... happened in the library?"

Draco shrugged and started walking towards the Great Hall." Nope, why should I be?"

Ginnny smiled." Thankyou." Then she started following him, her confusion spent.

When they reached the Great Hall Ginny went to Hermione leaving Draco to find Crabbe and Goyle.

" Hey Hermione." Ginny greeted her friend." Whats new?"

Hermione looked up and blushed. Have you talked to Ron?"

Ginny nodded a smile on her face." I never knew you liked him back."

" You knew!" Hermione gasped. " Why didnt you tell me?"

Ginny blushed. "I promised Ron I wouldnt. Im sorry, it was the only way I could get him to tell me."

The bookworm only shook her head." Where so diffrent yet I know well get along. He was so shoked when I said yes, that I thought he was drunk when he wrote that note." She laughed.

Ginny smiled." I hope im as lucky as u one day." She confessed and snuck a glance to the Slythern table. She met Dracos and just stopped herself from blushing as he winked at her." Though I doubt it."

Hermione was looking at her strangely." Did you know about the note."

" I didnt know what it said." She said honestly.

" It was so sweet yet short you know." Hermione said looking misty eyed." Its like a real life romance novel."

Ginny made a face. She hated all those romance things." Look, I got to go. Potion homework and all that."

Hermione nodded, looking distracted." Ill see you later Gin."

Ginny sighed at her love sick friend and left the Great Hall. It was getting crowded and she still had Draco issues in her mind. His wink didnt help that. She almost wished she hadnt stayed in the Room of Requirement when he offered it. She wished shed moved away from him as soon as Hermione had run out of the library the day before. Yet at the same time she didnt regret it at all ... and that kiss. She very nearly swooned just thinking about the kiss.

It was all so confusing! Her mind was working overtime just to play the same scenes over and over again. The civiity the shoulder to cry on. What the hell was in that Firewhiskey anyway?

As she rounded the corner and the door to the Room of Requirement she again sighed. Why Draco of all people? Why the son of that horrible Death Eater that had given her the Tom Riddle Diary? The boy who was always there to shoot a snide remark about her blood or her clothes, or to slide out his foot as she walked passed. Why Draco? Why not one of the countless other good looking men in the school? Why wasnt a kind face of a Griffindor smiling down from that comforting shoulder?

As she entered the Room and sat she thought she found the answer. Draco was diffrent, and when she saw him enter the Room behind her she told him that.

" Your diffrent Draco Malfoy." She told him." And I really like that."

Draco raised an eyebrow." Did you bump your head or something?" He inquired." Your acting weird."

Ginny smirked." Who winked at whom Draco Malfoy?" She asked." I thought youd beaten me here and drunk all the Firewhiskey."

Draco shook his head and entered the room, the door swinging shut behind him." I knew Weasleys were insane." He commented. A bottle of Firewhiskey appeared on the table and both teens glanced at it." Care for a glass? " He asked with a host-like smile.

Ginny looked thoughtful." Maybe I shouldnt, after what it did last time."

" What turn you into a sobbing wreck?" Draco chuckled." Dont worry Red, ive got plenty of shirts for you to cry on."

Ginny grinned up at him." Sure, why not?"

In under an hour, the bottle was gone. Another one had appeared next to it but Ginny was giggling so hard she didnt even notice it. Draco shook his head smiling." You _are_ insane." He realised.

That only made the 16 year old laugh harder. Draco poured himself another drink and topped up Ginnys." Well Freckles, youve lasted an hour without crying."

" Is that a record for you to Draco?" Ginny giggled." Im the only one in your presence for that long without crying."

" Ouch, that one hurt, have you been practicing?" He asked, feeling light headed.

" Evrey day to a mirror Draco dear, just for you." She lied dramatically, holding a delicate hand to her forehead.

Again Draco shook his head." Crazy. Absolutly daft!" He chuckled.

Ginny looked at him, searching his eyes with her own. She leant in. So did Draco. As before the kiss ignited there sences. Draco could smell Ginnys apple shampoo. Ginny was to intrested in the cool mint flavoured tongue that licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she immediatly accepted. As Dracos arms circled around her waist Ginnys traced them and tangled her long fingers in his short blonde hair. Little bolts of electricity like pleasure rocketed down Dracos body, making him moan into Ginnys mouth.

Ginnys arms slowly drifted down to lie comfortably around his neck. They pulled back a moment only to lunge back in with more passion. Dracos practiced hands traced her spine through her thin white shirt. She shuddered pleasantly at the sensation, she wasnt sure if she was drunk or what but the way Draco was making her feel was 100 times better than anything _Harry_ had ever made her feel, and this was just a kiss.

Dracos lips pulled back from Ginnys and as she was about to whimper in protest, but instead moaned agreeably as his kiss hit the small place under her ear that was one of her tickling weack spots. His kiss lowered to her jaw bone.

Ginny ran her hands down his back and into his shirt to run her nails down his warm skin. It was Dracos turn to groan then, but he kissed her collerbone any way then lower. Ginny gasped," Draco!" When he kissed her cleavage. With a smirk, he lifted his head up and their lips locked. Ginny accepted his tongue greatfully, her mind was numb os so far intrenched in the suddeness of what she was doing that it didnt regester the possablity of what was happening.

Her lips were swollen and as numb as her mind when the teens pulled away, both of them more than a little breathless. They were watching each other warily, as if worried the other would jump them.

" Shit." Ginny said suddenly, as her mind returned to her.

" What?" Draco asked. "That wasnt half bad, what are you so upset about?"

Ginny looked up at him." Oh nothing, just the small matter that I Ginevra _Weasy _wants to take Draco _Malfoy _and snog him silly?" she groaned." What the hell was I thinking?"

" The same as me, Nothing." Draco supplied. He guestured to the empty bottle beside him. " Theres an easy explination. Besides, its not like we were caught out." He grinned." Your not that bad of a kisser, For a _Weasley."_

Ginny couldnt help but smile." Not so bad yourself." She confessed.

She found herself suddenly kissing the man again. She groaned into his mouth. Still, if not more, confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hello ppl ! Thanks for all your love and reviews but Charms getting restless so I have to upload. Hope you enjoy. Please dont forget to review, please, please! Dont forget to say hi to Charm too, sob i love that little voice.

**Disclamier:** Not mine, J.K.Rowlings. Its so obvious. sigh oh well, dreams, dreams...

**Detention with a kiss**

Ginny's eyes opened slowly and yawned, wiping sleep from her eyes. She felt strange as if shed fallen asleep funny and when she opened her eyes she realised why. Shed fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement. On the comfortable red lounge that seemed to glow with comfort. She sighed and sat up slowly.

" G'dmorning Freckles." A smooth voice greeted her.

Ginny glanced back to her 'pillow' ... also known as Dracos lap." Oh shit. I fell asleep." She looked up at Draco. Did he remember kissing her? Or was he drunk on Firewhiskey then and didnt remember? She wasnt sure which one she wanted to be true.

Draco shrugged." Thats what happens when you start snogging someone at so late a time and cant get enough until your exhasted."

Ginny shook her head, smiling." Your ego is waayyy to big Draco." She said and kissed him sweetly.

Draco smirked." Thanks, thats how I like it." He confessed kissing her.

Ginny groaned into her mouth." Draco what the hell are we thinking?" She demanded." We cant, not _us_."

" Why the hell not? Im Draco Malfoy, ill do whatever the hell I want." He objected.

Ginny couldnt help but smile." Are you saying you want me Draco?" She asked with a sly smile.

Draco would have blushed, if he wasnt a Malfoy, maybe." Im saying we'll keep it a secret anyway." He corrected.

Ginny smiled warmly." Guess so."

Draco returned the smile." Yeah."

The teens left the Room of Requirement after a quick kiss and they hurried to class.

Ginny opened the door to her class. She was panting and blushed when all her classmates turned to her." Sorry im late."She apologised.

Draco didnt bother making a noise as he strolled casually into his Potions class, recieving strange lookes from both Snape and the Golden Trio. He ignored them both and flicked open the book to the appropriate page." I'll talk to you after class Mr Malfoy." Snape promised.

Draco didn't say anything in his own diffence but pretended to listen as the teacher continued his class, though he was to engrossed with the way he was acting towards Ginny that he had to much to deal with luck potion side-effects. Her kiss danced in his mind and the way she'd asked," Do you want me Draco." In that cool voice that made him want her so very badly. The way her hair waved at that spot so low down on her back, and the way her beautiful voice laughed when he did something stupid.

He only just managed to stifle a groan. What the hell was he thinking? He couldnt go around kissing Ginny Weasley! The mood swings and snide remarks were the only thing keeping him on this side of sane. He was on the border, but still there. If he was in a relasionship with the pure happy bubble that was Ginny he might fall off the edge. Though remembering the confession shed made to him in the Room told him she wasnt Pure happiness. Draco scowled at Harry's back,_ not any more_.

" Mr Malfoy, why were you late?" Snape asked him at the end of class.

Draco nearly confessed it all. Instead he shrugged." Had a bit of a drama." He lied.

" Well you can make the time up to me in detention later." The moody professer informed him." Dont forget."

Draco was scowling as he left the room. Though it left when Ginny came into his line of sight. She lowered her head slightly ank winked in a way that only Draco would see it. He smirked." Damn detention." He muttered to Blaise beside him. Ginny looked up, though not at Draco. She smiled and slipped into the Potions room, thinking 'damn detention indeed.'

Snape glared down at the two students currently in detention. One after another, the Weasley girl seemed to want the detention. He shrugged that off though, she was probly being bullied or something and needed somewhere to hide. He moved into the huge storeroom to sort out the cluttered cupboard.

" Well this was boring." Draco confessed,

" We'll you could have organised something." She hissed back.

Draco smirked." Who said I didnt?"

Ginny watched him slyly out of the corner of her eye as she wrote the work given to her by Snape. Suddenly the door flew open." Professer, professer! There's a nest of Bogarts in the Griffindor common room!" A student shouted.

Snape muttered something about staying put to the two students on detention as he stalked out.

The second the door closed behind him, Ginny was on Draco kissing him. He chuckled into her mouth.

" What?" Ginny asked, pulling back." I like kissing."

" Ive noticed." He laughed. He kissed her softly." I like kissing too."

"_Ive found it." A sly voice whispered in his ear._

_" What is it?" The man of Pain and Death asked." What form was it in?"_

_" A woman." The spy told him." It was a woman Lord."_

_Voldermort smiled evilly." The most easiest way to manipulate him. Get her, and a distraction. Only he can know who did this."_

_The spy nodded." At once my Lord." He assured him. _


End file.
